Invasor Zim ZADR Cap 1
by Zim y Dib ZADR
Summary: Dib tiene un sentimiento por zim y trata de tenerlo, zim tambien tenia un sentimiento por dib, y ahi empieza el yaoi :3
Hola chicos y chicas ! xD Hoy tenemos ZADR de invasor zim .

ADVERTENCIA e_e

Mayores de 14 años :v

Contiene musho yaoi y una comedia al final :v

Espero que les guste 3 !

Todo empezó un dia normal en la casa de Dib, Gaz esta jugando su videojuego favorito, su padre esta haciendo experimentos pero Dib se sentía un poco raro, ayer soño con zim … vio que lo estaba viendo y trataba de escapar de algo .

Mi cabeza siempre me tortura …

Como todos los días dib va a la escuela con su horrible profesora bitters (que no parece humana) y cuando entra a su salón se topa con Zim

Zim: ¡Estupido humano, fíjate por donde vas!

Dib: Pues tu deberías fijarte por donde vas con esa maquinita que acabas de guardar Eh?

*Zim se va molesto*

*Dib se rie y entra*

Al terminar clases va a su casa y entra a su cuarto, seguía sintiendo algo raro, casi como ¿mariposas en el estomago? Pero a el no le gusta nadies totalmente nadies,

Dib: Voy a ver la cámara escondida que le dije a gir que ponga.  
Dib al ver a zim siente como algo raro pero mas fuerte ¡

Dib: ¡Que me pasa! , porque cuando veo a zim siento algo por el , será que lo amo?

Dib no hace caso a su mente ni a nada por el estilo y ve la cámara escondite en la casa de zim, al parecer gir puso la cámara en la ducha de zim

*Dib sonríe y sus ojos color miel brillan como las estrellas*

Zim va la ducha y se desviste , Dib se siente comodo y siente una exitacion por zim Sigue viéndolo y ve como se baña entonces dentro de unos minutos cierra sus ojos y sale un liquido blanco de su entrepierna, el se queda sorprendido y se exita aun mas al ver a Zim.

Zim, mientras tanto solo trata de hacer un experimento con dib para enseñárselo a los altos pero zim siente algo por dib esta entre hacerle ese experimento o no.

Siguiente dia: En la escuela

Ya era recreo, dib a al baño y de pronto se topa con zim .

Dib: Que haces aquí? Le dice tímidamente

Zim: Pues a que mas tarado cabezon

Dib: Ah, ya veo .. ._.

Zim: Oye , te quisiera decir una pregunta *lo mira fijamente*

Dib: Mmmm.. estabien

*Zim sonríe y se quita su cabello falso y pone en la pared a dib*

*Dib le sigue el juego y se sonroja mucho*

Zim: Nadies me importo en este horrible planeta, excepto tú. *lo besa lentamente*  
*Dib corresponde al beso*

Zim: Ahora veras lo que el gran zim puede ser capaz de hacer

Dib: D-Deberias mostrame lo que eres c-capaz de hacer Dice Dib con voz entrecortada y un poco exitado

Zim esta apunto de quitarle Los pantalones a dib y Sueña la campana

Zim se enoja muchísimo y dice- Si quieres saber mucho mas de lo que soy capaz ven a las 6:00 a mi casa en mi base

Dib sonrojado y un poco nervioso le dice : e-estabien

Ya eran las 5:00 y dib estaba viendo la cámara en el baño que puso gir en la casa de zim

Gir se acuerda que dejo una cámara en el baño y Saluda a dib por aburrimiento aunque sabia que no le iva a responder porque la cámara no tiene micrófono para que dib responda,

Gir: ¡Hola Dib!

Dib mira a gir y se rie un poco..

Gir se pone a pensar y dice. ¡MIS TAQUITOSS!

Dib se rie .

Y justamente Suena el reloj eran las 6:00 Entonces salio de su casa al territorio de zim y trato de que su papa y su hermana no lo vean.

Mientras tanto Zim, en su base estaba hablando con los altos que comían donas

Zim: Ya tengo un plan para destruir al planeta tierra!

Alto Rojo: De que se trata zim ?

Zim: se trata de….. *Suena la alerta de que alguien toca el timbre*

Zim: un momento mis altos ya regreso

Zim sale de su base y ve que es Dib abre la puerta y lo deja pasar ,

Zim: Gir, juega con Dib hasta que te avise

Gir: asdasddadsad Ok ¡!

Zim mira a dib porque lo ve un poco confundido y le guiña el ojo sonriendo

Dib se pone un poco feliz y juega con gir

Zim va a su base y le dice su plan a los altos

Zim: Entonces, Mi plan es dar sueño a casi toda la gente de la tierra con una maquina El quíntuple de grande que un satélite!, dara rayos a todos los lugares, esos rayos harán que toda la población se duerma, la mayoría si, pero no les aseguro que todos se pongan a dormir después de eso… *Los altos se rien silenciosamente*

Alto purpura: Emm, Zim tenemos otra llamada

Alto rojo: Adios zim!

*cortan la llamada*

Zim: ahh bueno los llamare después

Dib entra a su base sigilosamente sin que zim se de cuenta y lo asusta de broma

Dib: ¡Hola zim!

Ahhhhhh! Me asustaste jajajaja *se rie*

xD No crees que ya es hora? ^^

Emmmmm estabien, Sientete afortunado

ZIm empuja a dib

Dib: Que pasa?

Zim Va hacia donde esta se agacha si lo besa

Dib corresponde al beso

Dib: ¿Quieres probrarme?  
Zim: Si  
Zim lame el pecho de dib hasta llegar a su entrepierna, le quita sus pantalones y le lame todo su miembro, Dib gemia a mas no poder : Ah ah ah! Tanto gemir no podía hablar estaba, ¡tan exitado!  
Zim lo mira y su boca entra en todo su miembro saca su boca y denuevo

Zim ahora se pone encima de dib y pone su miembro (? En la entrada de dib

Dib Gemia un poco de dolor y zim lo besa con su larga lengua y porfin entro, asi que dib movia sus caderas diciéndole a zim que lo haga mas rápido, Dib gemia y gemia de tan exitado que estaba hasta babeado de tanto exitarse, Zim iva mas rápido y cierra sus ojos, el también estaba exitado y sale un liquido blanco en todo el miembro del irken , zim se toma todo ese liquido que era un poco raro para el, Dib tan exitado agarra y soba las antenas de zim, zim se sintió muy exitado, y dib se pone encima de zim.

Zim muy sonrojado le dice a dib: N-no lo hagas dib porfavor…

Dib sorprendido le sonríe y mete su miembro zim grita de dolor mientras que dib lo beso con su baba y se exitaban dib movia sus caderas e iva mas rápido y cada vez mas rápido Zim estaba gimiendo ahh ahhh mmmmm ahhhhhhh …. Dib le toca sus antenas para que se sienta mejor y denuevo sale un liquido raro dentro de la entrada de zim, Zim abre todos sus ojos rojos brillantes y se sentida muy muy exitado porque sintió ese liquido raro adentro de el. Terminan los 2 y se miraron dib besa a zim con toda su baba y ambos se dijeron ¡TE AMO!  
Zim: creo que tendras que estar en mi base hasta mañana

Dib: no me importa mientras estoy contigo

Ahora zim besa a dib

Casualmente una piedrilla cae en un botón que llamaba a los altos y zim no se dio cuenta entonces, los altos contestan a la llamada..

Alto rojo: Hola zim que quie….

Alto purpura : que pasa porque te has quedado boquiabierto?

*el alto purpura voltea*

Zim abre sus ojos de impresión se quedo sorprendido muy nervioso al ver que los altos lo estaban viendo tan nervioso indesiso no sabia que hacer y dib lo mismo abrió sus gigantes ojos y sus pupilas

Alto purpura: ¡OH QUE RAYOS!; ¡POR IRK QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ZIM!

O_O zim no les responde y grita : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH y se levanta rápido del piso que estaba sudando y apreta el botón de cancelar la videollamada

Los altos se quedan realmente sorprendidos boquiabiertos que soltaron las manos y se les callo sus donas.

Alto purpura: Por nuestro planeta irk, zim que estaba haciendo?!

Alto rojo: A-a-a-almenos lo hubiera echo con una h-hembra no crees? Es un tarado

Alto purpura : ya regreso ire a olvidar todo lo que paso

Alto rojo: espera yo te sigo!

Los irkens que atendienden las llamadas se les "calleron" los ojos

Zim se queda con cara de omg que hice

Zim: Bueno emm.. ya vístete tienes que irte zim mañana te tengo que decir algo

Dib: se rie, jajajajajajajjajajajaja

Dib: estabien mi irkensito

*Zim se sonroja*

Dib se va

Dib: adiós gir ¡!

Gir: adiós ¡!

Gir baja a la base a jugar y..

Gir: jajajajajajajajaj

Zim: ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ GIR!

Gir: estas desnudooo jajajajaja espera, mis waffles ¡!

*Gir se va*

Zim: Ahhh que incomodidad ¡! Lo que me hizo dib me éxito tanto , que tienen mis antenas? Se pregunto asi mismo.

*se viste y sale de su base*

Gir: A zim le gusta diiib! A zim le gusta diibb!

Zim : Callate ¡! Y anda a cocinarme waffles (zim hizo eso para que gir se vallara)

Gir: Siiiiiiiiiiiii mas waffles ¡!

CONTINUARA PARTE 2 ¡!

 **Hola chicos jajajajaja que tal les parecio eh? ^^**

 **Jajaja la parte 2 saldra dentro de 1 semana n_n**

 **Cualquier pregunta se las dire y si quieren que les diga algo que pasara (talvez) en la 2da parte no e.e**

 **Los quiero mushi mushiiiiii 333**

 **Adios :3**


End file.
